Naruto Overlord of Darkness
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: After being betrayed by those he held close after bringing back Sasuke, he made a deal with the Kyuubi. Now a demon with immense power, he has a new goal. Become the strongest demon alive and take revenge on those that wronged him. Very Very Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Awakening.

Disclaimer: I do not own any references in this story except original content.

Naruto was walking on the road that led to the gates of the village. After bringing back Sasuke, but hurting him badly in the process, he was banished, despite protests from several council members, even Danzo. What hurt him the most was that Tsunade agreed. When he was almost near the gates, ANBU showed up. "You are to be executed by order of the Hokage." The leader said. Naruto's eyes widened, before he found a cut across his chest. He gasped as he fell to ground.

In his Mindscape.

Naruto stood in front of the Kyuubi's prison. The Kyuubi grinned at him. "I told you that those humans would betray you." It said as it began shrinking and turned into a woman.She had long red hair, two fox ears on her head, nine red tails with white tips, a red Kimono, large D-cup breasts, a nice ass, heart shaped face, claws, fangs and red slit eyes. "Do you want the deal I gave you?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'll free you and you make me a demon, right?" He asked as he floated up to the seal and ripped it off. Kyuubi grinned as the gates swung open and red Youki engulfed Naruto.

"Thank you my dear." She said. "We will meet again soon." She said as she disappeared back to her home world.

Outside.

The ANBU turned away. They then felt the burst of energy and saw Naruto wrapped in a red shroud. Naruto then faded from sight as the shroud became denser. The shroud then exploded outwards, taking several buildings down and making more shinobi appear, including Naruto's former friends. They then saw Naruto's new form. He now had long red hair, amethyst eyes with slit pupils, fangs and claws. He wore black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, black pants, a short sleeved black shirt and a sleeveless crimson jacket. On his arms were two crimson bracers and on his forehead was a red bird sigil. He smirked as he turned towards one of the ANBU. He disappeared and reappeared behind him, took the ANBU's sword from the scabbard and stabbed him through the heart. "Well then." He said as he swung the sword sideways, freeing the sword and decapitating another ANBU. "This is great. I should have taken Kyu-chan up on her offer a long time ago. Being a demon is great." He said as he jumped back.

"So you became a demon huh?" An ANBU with a tiger mask said. "My Wood Release will make you repent." He said as Naruto was locked in a wooden cage. Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes. He then snapped them open, making everyone look in shock. They were blood red with three black tomoe.

"Kyuubi gave these eyes as well." He said as they warped into a four bladed pinwheel. "Let's try them out. Amaterasu!" He yelled as blood leaked from his eyes and black flames were launched forward, burning through the wood and incinerating several ANBU. Another shinobi charged at him with a sword. Naruto just raised his arm to block. The shinobi smirked, till the sword hit Naruto's arm and shattered. "That all?" He said. "How sad." He then speared his arm through the man's heart. "How very sad." He said as he took out his arm and picked up his sword as a group of shinobi charged. "_Blade Rush_!" He yelled as he ran at them, his sword tearing through them, before he jumped back. "I tired of this." He said as he jumped away.

"Get back here you demon!" Sakura screeched as she ran at him. Naruto just launched a Fire spell at her, forcing her to jump back.

"This will be the last time you see me in this village for a long time." He said as a gate opened up and he walked through. "Goodbye ningen." He said as the gate closed.

Somewhere else.

Naruto walked out of the portal. Right now he was on the outskirts near Evil Academy. "I guess I should train first before I enter. I'll ask Kyuubi for help." He said as he disappeared in a static blur.

In the Kitsune dimension.

Kyuubi was sitting on her throne. "Hey Kyu-chan!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the room. Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"Why are you here Naruto?" She asked. Naruto chuckled.

"I need to train and learn a bit about the customs of demon." He said. Kyuubi sighed but smiled.

"Fine I'll help." She said as they walked away.

Time skip: 5 years human world, 500 years demon world.

Naruto was walking around the Kitsune Dimension. At his side was a girl with red hair, C-cup breast, a nice ass, a heart shaped face and wearing a red kimono. She also had 3 red foxtails with white tips and fox ears. This was the daughter of the Kyuubi, Benihime, his partner. Naruto himself changed a little over the years. His red hair was now tied in a long ponytail and covered the right side of his face, he had some more muscle and his skin had become paler. Kyuubi found it hard to say how strong he was, since he kept most of his power sealed away. "Are we going to Evil Academy now, Naruto-kun?" Benihime asked. Naruto nodded.

"We just need to tell Kyu-chan." He said as they both disappeared.

On the outskirts of the Netherworld.

Naruto and Benihime were walking around the outskirts near Evil Academy after informing Kyuubi. They then saw a trio of girls under attack by a large group of demons. The first had red hair and blue eyes and wore a magenta suit. The second had raven hair, violet eyes and wore black clothes. The last had green hair, gold eyes and wore white clothes. The red haired one was fighting with her fists, the raven haired with guns and the green haired with a sword. "Should we help them?" Naruto asked. Benihime shrugged.

"I have been itching for a fight so why not." She said as they charged, Naruto drawing an Emperor Blade and Benihime flexing her claws.

"_Blade Rush_!" Naruto yelled as he tore through the demons.

"_Fox Fang Twister_!" Benihime yelled as she jumped into the air and began spinning, before turning into a red miniature cyclone that tore through the horde. The rest of the demons then focused more attention on them. Naruto chuckled as he sheathed his blade.

"This is the end." He said as he charged, a spiraling ball of red energy in his hand. "_Spiral Force Destroyer_!" He yelled as he slammed the ball into the ground, creating a huge explosion that engulfed a large number of the demons. Benihime also charged her own attack.

"_Fox Flame Outburst_!" She yelled as an explosion of blue flames destroyed the demons around her. Soon all the demons were dead and the girls turned towards Naruto.

"Thanks for the help." The redhead said. "My name is Kallen, the raven is called Lelouch and the green haired is called CC." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Are you going to the Academy to?" He asked, while they nodded. "Let's go together then. But first. What kind of demons are you?" He asked. Kallen chuckled.

"Knightmares." She said as Naruto's eyes widened and he smirked.

"Cool." He said as they walked towards the school.

In the school.

As soon as Naruto and his group were in the school, they were surprised to find that they need to find their own rooms. Hearing that Mao actually took the boy's restroom as his room Naruto had an idea. He and his group walked into the largest Classroom, beat up everyone inside and took it, and the one next to it as their room. "We will go explore for a bit." Kallen said after they were done and they walked out.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Benihime. Benihime caught his look and knew what was going to happen. Before she could react, Naruto slammed her against the wall and kissed her on the lips, forcing his tongue in right away. Benihime moaned into the kiss as she grinded her groin against his. Naruto moved one hand to her breasts and the other sneaked down and slipped into her panties, slipping two fingers in and began pumping them in and out. Naruto kept kneading her breast, before he slipped a third finger in and increased his speed, bringing Benihime over the edge. Benihime slumped down panting. She then looked up at Naruto. "You and me. In the bedroom. NOW." She said as they went into the bedroom. When the other three would come back, they could still hear the moans and screams of pleasure coming from the room.

So here is my first chapter. This is a Naruto Disgaea crossover. Naruto will join Mao's group but only near the point the Princess Sapphire joins the group. As for the other three characters, yes they arefrom Code Geass and yes Lelouch is a girl here. I got that idea from another fanfic and it stuck so I used it. As for the Knightmare type demon, I will make the next chapter a list with the different kinds, as well as Naruto's and Benihime's stats and info. I will also give some notes on other demon species that are going to appear. See you next time, bye.

And review or I'll turn you into a Prinny and make you work under Etna. Believe me, you wouldn't like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A few details.

Naruto.

Demon Race: Hybrid

Title 1: Kitsune Prince

Title 2: Hybrid

LV: 60 (sealed)

Forte: Sword, Fist, Spear, Guns

Stats (sealed):

Atk: 1467

Def: 1278

Int: 1169

Res: 1401

Hit: 979

Spd: 1234

Equipment:

Emperor's Blade LV 30

Devil's Ring LV 30

Bloody Orb LV 30

Feather Token LV 30

Benihime

Demon Race: Kitsune

Titel: Kitsune Princess

LV: 57

Stats:

Atk: 1276

Def: 1138

Int: 1285

Res: 1276

Hit: 1076

Spd: 1128

Equipment:

Claws of Hell LV 30

Cat Suit LV 30

Bloody Orb LV 30

Devil's Ring LV 30

Knightmare.

Knightmares are a race of demons that look like normal humanoid demons. They can use weapons like normal and learn the skills belonging to those weapons as well. The first difference is that weapon fortes are different for every Knightmare. The second is that they have an armored form. The armor can achieve a full or partial transformation. There are types that are common, but also types that are unique to a single Knightmare and some have several advanced forms as well. The normal types are the Akatsuki, Gekka, Vincent, Vincent Ward, Gareth, Gloucester, Sutherland and Akatsuki Command.

Notable Knightmares.

Lelouch: A special Gareth type who can further transform into the Gawain and Shinkiro. She specializes in ranged combat, with the Gawain's bulk being the only defense in close combat.

Kallen: Kallen is a special type of Knightmare that is completely unique, known as the Guren. It has two advanced forms, the Guren Flight Version and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements. It focuses mainly on close combat with only the second and third form having ranged weaponry, aside from the machine gun on the first.

CC: CC is a special Vincent type Knightmare that can evolve into the Lancelot, Lancelot Conquista and Lancelot Albion. She is a an all-round type Knightmare, with a healthy arsenal of ranged and close combat weapons.

Character Skills and Evilities.

Naruto Personal:

1st Level Skills: Spiral Force Destroyer

Hell's Rolling

Bala

Demon Star: Black Execution

Dark Sphere

2nd Level Skills: Destruction Fist

Dead Wave

Cero

Hellfire Roar

Demon Lance

3rd Level Skills: Gospel Breath

Darkness Overload

Gran Rey Cero

Chains of the Damned

Abyssal Blaze

Bloody Howling

4th Level Skills: Vanishing World

Chaos Nightmare

Cero Oscuras

Dark Purgatory

Black Hole

5th Level Skills: Black Meteor Storm

Shadow Dragon Destruction

Wrath of Nifleheim

Heartless Angel

Star Funeral and Variations

Evilities: Hierro

Pesquisa

Black Shade

Everchosen

Kitsune Skills, Benihime is at Tail Three, but knows Sonic Roar and Menacing Blast as well, due to being the princess, they are just weaker than those of a Seven Tailed Kitsune.

All Tails: Fox Fang Twister

Fox Fire Blast

1st Tail Skills: Fox Fire Wall

Fox Fire Fist

2nd Tail Skills: Fox Fire Flame Bullet

Fox Fire Flame Charge

3rd Tail Skills: Fox Fire Outburst

Fox Fire Dragon Flame

4th Tail Skills: Fox Fire Fang Twister

Fox Fire Blades

5th Tail Skills: Fox Flame Wildfire

Fox Fire Flare Stream

6th Tail Skills: Fox Fire Frost Flame

Fox Fire Exploding Flame Crater

7th Tail Skills: Menacing Blast

Sonic Roar

Death Fang Twister

Fire Stream

8th Tail Skills: Menacing Blast LV 2

Fox Fire Flare Hurricane

Fox Fire Dragon Bullet

9th Tail Skills: Ultimate Menacing Blast

Fox Fire Phoenix Inferno

Fox Fire Draconic Blaze

Evilities: Fire Master

Crimson Flash

Aura of Seduction

Master of Illusion

Power of the Fiend (Benihime exclusive)

I thought I'd make a small list to show you what Naruto and Benihime could do. I will show descriptions of their techniques when they appear in the story. I will also put in a list of skills for Naruto's coming Vassals and for Kallen, Lelouch and CC later. The next chapter will come later. My school just started about two weeks ago and it will take a lot out of my time.


End file.
